Uncharted Territory
by prayforthelight
Summary: A few weeks after Liz leaves with Red, they find themselves in a new situation.


_Red had been drinking. The beach in front of him looked simply like a blurry mess. He didn't want to move. He didn't want to leave his spot. He had fucked up and he didn't want to face anything._

_He reached for his glass of whiskey and downed it in one, the alcohol burning against his throat._

_Red ran a hand across his cropped hair and sighed. He was a mess. His eyes were bloodshot, he hadn't shaved since yesterday morning, and his shirt was half buttoned, and his vest wide open. His knuckles were swollen and crusted with blood from when he'd smashed his hand into the bathroom mirror._

_"Another one." He sighed, tapping the empty glass in front of him. The bartender simply nodded and reached for the whiskey bottle, filling up his glass for the fifth time that hour._

* * *

><p>The light was shining on her calm, sleeping form. Her eyes darted underneath her eyelids. The sunset was seeping through the small oval window. It glinted off of her skin, making her look almost majestic.<p>

Red sighed and crossed his legs, opening up the newspaper that had been lying in his lap. He cleared his throat and tried to keep his eyes focused on the words in front of him. Something about a bank robbery… Or maybe insider trading… Or something. He looked up at her again. She looked so peaceful. So defenseless, and yet somehow still her strong self. It was a side of her he didn't very often have the chance to see. He had the ability to somehow get on her nerves, and in response she'd become very tough - putting on a front like rubber.

"We're going to be landing soon." Dembe whispered into Red's ear, trying not to wake her up either.  
>Red jumped in his seat, suddenly coughing, hoping his companion hadn't caught him studying her.<p>

"We're landing soon?" She suddenly grumbled, her eyes still shut.  
>"Ah, Lizzie, you're up." Red replied promptly.<br>"Hard to sleep when you keep clearing your throat and coughing. Maybe you should get a doctor to check it out. You probably have mono."  
>Red laughed, "Mono? The kissing disease? Really, Lizzie? Who is it you think I've been kissing?"<p>

Red observed her carefully as she simply shrugged her shoulders, eyes still shut, and curled herself deeper into the cushioned sofa chair. He turned his attention back to the newspaper in his lap and tried to carry on reading.

* * *

><p>They had ended up landing in a small runway strip several miles away from the main town. Contrary to what Liz had been told, the sky was grey and it looked like rain was on the horizon.<p>

"I thought you said this was a paradise island." She sighed as she exited the jet.  
>"Oh Lizzie, you should just wait and see. It's simply beautiful." Red said, stepping out moments after her.<br>"I'm waiting…" Lizzie grumbled under her breath.

It had been several weeks since the day Liz had made the rash decision to go to Red. She remembered the feeling as she got out of the cab and saw the look on Red's face. She saw something in his eyes. Maybe it was relief, or maybe even hope. She was ready to leave everything behind. It had been a leap of faith. To try and forget the hurt she'd been through. She wanted more than anything to wake up from the nightmare that was her life with "Tom", and everything she'd been through since she had met Red. She wanted to be done with it. She needed to run. She needed to run as far away as she could and hope it wouldn't follow her. But something inside of her pulled at her. It urged her, told her, to go to him. That he would be the answer. That if she ever was going to run, she had to be running alongside him. And for whatever reason, she listened to that voice deep inside of her.

But now it was humid, and grey, and not at all what she was expecting when Red had described their next destination a few days before as "breathtakingly gorgeous". On the gravel runway, they were met by a sleek black Cadillac hatchback. Red opened the back door for Lizzie, and scooted in after her. They sat separated by the middle seat.

"Just give it a chance." Red urged her softly.

He turned and gazed out the window as the car pulled out of the runaway and headed towards their villa.

The more time Red had spent with Liz, the more he began to realize just how stubborn she could be. He of course could understand that on a deep level, as he believed he knew things better most times. But in this case she was just wrong.

The car ride had been short and quiet. The silences had started to feel comfortable. Liz wasn't used to that. When she was with Tom, they always found a need to fill up the silences with mindless talk. It wasn't that they couldn't be quiet, it just felt off. Maybe that was a sign all along.

Liz craned her neck to steal a glance at Red, who was staring out the window, seemingly mesmerized by the small buildings they passed. She wondered when he'd been here before. If it meant anything to him. She turned to look to the left out of her own window. Most of the buildings looked run-down. The white paint which seemed to be the coating on all the houses looked like it was peeling. Probably from the sea she'd seen surrounding the island as the jet was landing.

"We're here." Red voiced as the car came to a gentle halt.

He opened the door, and stood in front of the sidewalk. He opened his arms and gestured forward, "This, Lizzie," he began, "is Thira."

Lizzie, who had stopped behind him, side stepped him and looked ahead of her. The twilight emphasized the sight before her. All in front of her were terraces with restaurants, bars, shops, and almost everything else one could imagine. Wired lights covered the terraces where people sat and chattered. Every few seconds Liz could hear people laughing. They just seemed to be enjoying themselves. Beyond the restaurant, Liz saw the sun setting on the horizon of what seemed to be a sea of darkness. The sky was almost a shade of purple. Lines of pink and yellow streaked the sky.

"Wow."

"I know." Red replied in his deep voice, "Now come on, we have to go see the villa."

Liz turned back to the car and saw that the two suitcases were waiting for them on the sidewalk, but the car was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Dembe?" She asked, curious of the sudden disappearance of their travel mate.  
>"He's using this time to visit some friends that came here many years ago," Red said, no need for a further explanation, "Now shall we?"<p>

He moved towards the bags and began to wheel his across the road in front of him. Liz followed suit, the wheels of their bags clacking loudly against the cobblestone path with every tug.

"No cars allowed to drive here," He mumbled frustratedly, "And no Dembe to carry it for me."  
>"Wow! Imagine," Liz started to exclaim, "Raymond Reddington carries his own bag for once! What is this insanity?!"<p>

Red started laughing and suddenly stuck out his foot and knocked Lizzie's suitcase onto its side, causing her to start dragging it along the road.

She sighed and flipped it back onto its right side. There was a glint in her eyes that Red found to be so enchanting. Mischievous almost. There was a stirring in his gut.

"Is there something on my face?" Lizzie's voice suddenly brought him out of his trance.  
>He again cleared his throat and nonchalantly shrugged her question off.<p>

Something about the way his name had rolled off of her tongue, the glint in her eyes made him feel so damn childish and immature. It felt so very familiar yet somehow still so foreign. Uncharted territory. His chest felt like it had tightened.

He tried to shake off the feeling as they continued to walk towards the villa.

* * *

><p>"Red!" Lizzie yelled from her room across the hall.<p>

Red dropped his hand from his shirt sleeve, where he was putting in his cufflink.  
>"Yes?" He quickly replied, a feeling of panic starting to stir in his stomach.<p>

Lizzie didn't respond, but Red could hear the shuffling of her footsteps across the floor approaching his room.

She stuck her head around the door, "Do you actually expect me to wear this?"

Red furrowed his brow and moved his head slightly upward as if signaling for her to further enter his room. She slowly moved outside of the safety of the doorframe and her full figure came into sight.

The black leather pencil skirt hugged Liz's curves, and the deep cut red blouse showed off a fair amount of cleavage.

"It seems a bit too revealing." She said, a frown etched on her face.  
>"Nonsense, Lizzie," Red began, "You look rather… extravagant, in my opinion. Classy, yet daring."<p>

Her cheeks started to burn a red, almost matching her blouse. Red chuckled, as he turned his attention back to putting in his second cufflink.

"I don't know why you're making me come to this anyways. It's you who has to meet with your mysterious contact. I'd much rather stay here and read a book in the jacuzzi." She said trying to change the topic quickly and get rid of the burning feeling in her face.

"You're coming along because Marco never could say no to a pretty face. Nothing to ease a dangerous man quite like a charming woman."

Liz nodded, and slowly turned around to go back to her room. The cool tiles felt like a nice relief against her feet. Thira turned out to be much hotter than she'd expected, and somehow the air conditioning never seemed to work. She wasn't used to this heat.

"Oh, and Lizzie," She stopped in her step right before entering her room, "Wear the black, glossy heels. They'll make your legs look simply divine."

She felt the blush begin to move to her face again. Why would he say things like that? He wasn't allowed to just tell her what to wear. They were supposed to be partners. Maybe she'd have to have a word with him. If it wasn't the sexual quips, then it was delicate touches, or a hand on the small of her back. Liz had been contemplating saying something to him for the past few weeks. But for some unknown reason she still hadn't.

* * *

><p>They were now sitting inside a surprisingly empty bar. Reggae was playing on the loudspeakers, and the bartender and the two waitresses seemed alternative, and Liz felt out of place. Both her and Red were dressed for a serious business meeting, and yet the environment didn't fit.<p>

Liz shook her leg, making the tips of her heels hit loudly against the floor. She had ended up wearing the black heels. Not because Red had told her to obviously, but because she wanted to. She was the one who had decided it matched her outfit the best.

"Stop." Red instructed in a calm tone, suddenly stilling her leg with his hand on her thigh.

The heat of his hand burned through her skin, and she felt her face begin to flush. Hopefully in the darkness of the bar Red wouldn't be able to make out the colors on her face. She could feel the roughness of his palms on her skin. Why was he touching her leg? Why did it feel almost electric? She continued to bounce her leg, causing his hand to fall off.

He pulled his hand back to his lap, then moved both his hands to the table top. He had to get his act together. This was Lizzie. He couldn't.

"Marco will be here soon. I need you to distract him with your… charm." Red said, eyeing her chest.  
>Liz crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm not going to prostitute myself out to this guy."<br>"Lizzie, sweetheart, I never said you had to. Just ease him and bit and put him a little bit on the edge. That's all I'm asking of you."

This had to go smoothly. Red was counting on Marco to be an inside man for him, and let him know how some of his assets were working down in the Mediterranean.

"Well look what the monkey dragged in!" A boisterous voice thick in a Greek accent yelled out, startling both Red and Liz.  
>"Marco!" Red jumped up and gave the man a hug, "Marco, this is Elizabeth, one of my associates."<p>

Marco eyed Lizzie as she stood up, his eyes suddenly lighting up at the sight before him.

"Hi." Lizzie said sweetly as she held out her hand for Marco to shake.  
>He gently took her hand and placed his lips on top of their conjoined hands, "What a pleasure it is to meet you."<p>

Marco was a tall man, with thick dark brown hair. His eyes were surprisingly a deep green, and seemed to contrast against his olive skin. Slacks were covering his legs, and as he moved to Liz's other side, Liz could see his firm butt. Toned muscles were evident under his shirt.

"Where have you being hiding this beauty, Reddington?" Marco laughed.

Red forced himself to chuckle in response. He didn't like the way Marco was looking at her right now. And he definitely didn't like the way Lizzie seemed so suddenly open to him.

"Shall we get this evening started?" Red asked, trying to stop his mind from going there.  
>Lizzie and Marco nodded in response and Red called down the waitress for a round of cocktails.<p>

* * *

><p>Two hours had passed, and the drinks seemed to just keep coming and coming.<p>

"Marco, do you think you could do that for me?" Red asked, having built this evening up to that very moment.  
>"Reddington, you are a dear friend of mine, and I -" He stopped mid-sentence as Red's oversized satellite phone began ringing.<br>"I'm so very sorry, but I must take this call." Red said, suddenly standing up and moving towards the bathrooms to be out of hearing range.

As the night had gone on, more people had come and gone. It was now starting to settle down a bit, but each table somehow felt very intimate. Liz felt so light and free for the first time in several months. Marco suddenly seemed to be sitting very close to her, and she could feel the heat of his thigh against hers.

"You are very beautiful, Elizabeth." Marco whispered into her ear.  
>"Thank you." She softly said back.<p>

He lifted his arm up and moved a lock of hair that had fallen over Liz's face back behind her ear.

Liz knew she this was a moment she could not mess up. Marco was about to accept Red's deal, and if she did anything to insult him, he could very easily change his response to Red.

Marco moved his face towards hers. She could feel his breath against her skin. His black pupils were blown wide. Liz tried to divert her eyes. Suddenly she felt his lips pressed against her skin. She wasn't sure how to react.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything!" Red suddenly exclaimed as he sat back down into his seat.

Liz and Marco jumped apart.

"Of course not, Reddington." Marco replied, a wolfish grin covering his face.

Liz didn't want to see Red's reaction.

"Well then," He started, "You were about to say something as I took the call."  
>"Yes, I wanted to say that I'll accept you in your offer. I've found your argument to be very convincing." Marco replied while slowly moving his eyes across Liz's form, and sliding his hand over her thigh.<br>"Wonderful!" Red exclaimed, "Another round!"

Something about the way Red was laughing and talking to Marco felt off. Liz had spent enough time with him to know that he wasn't being full genuine. His body and face were saying that he was happy, but the twitch in his cheek and the dull look in his eyes told her otherwise.

After the next drink, Red stood up and in a cheerful tone said, "Marco, I would love more than anything else to continue this night, but I am quite frankly exhausted and have to head back now."

Liz suddenly stood up, "Red," she started.

He simply hushed her, before shaking Marco's hand and heading outside.

* * *

><p>Around two in the morning, Liz had decided it was time to head back home. Marco had been nice, in fact the type of nice she didn't want to further pursue, so she'd told him she was going to go back to the villa. Marco insisted he walk back with her, saying that it wasn't safe for a woman as beautiful as her to walk alone at night. Of course he didn't know about her physical training, and the key moves she knew to knock a person out without much effort, so she didn't object much to his offer. It was only a quick fifteen minute walk to the villa, but Liz told him that this was where the villa was, not wanting to reveal the location of her and Red's actual villa.<p>

"It was truly a pleasure meeting you," Marco told her as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed his lips to her cheek.  
>"You too." Lizzie responded.<br>"Don't be afraid to call." Marco said, slipping a folded napkin into the elastic on Liz's skirt, and pressing his lips to her cheek once more, before heading back into the darkness.

Liz turned around and continued back toward the villa. She wondered whether Red would still be awake. She didn't exactly want to deal with him tonight still. He had seemed almost angry when he'd left. Maybe he had received a phone call about something bad. That was probably it. He'd tell her about it in the morning anyway.

* * *

><p>The villa was dark as she unlocked the front door and made her way in. She slipped off her heels, suddenly feeling as though she was standing on clouds simply by having the shoes off. She made her way towards the stairs, when she stopped as she heard movement outside on the patio.<p>

Liz took a few steps back and saw that Red was sitting on the wooden chair outside drinking a glass of something. Whatever he was upset about seemed to have gotten to him badly.

"Red," She starting, tapping gently on the glass door to get his attention.  
>"Oh look who's back!" He exclaimed in a fake enthusiastic slur, before downing the rest of his liquid in one go.<br>"What's wrong, Red?" Liz urged.  
>"Why do you care?" Red snapped back, suddenly standing up, his balance completely off.<p>

Liz could smell the alcohol on him. She wasn't sure how to respond to him right now. She wasn't sure what he wanted.

"Why are you even here? I thought you'd be off fucking Marco somewhere."

A sharp pain streaked his cheek, as the force of Liz's soft hand connected with his face. Liz felt her body burning up.

Red stumbled, before slowly moving his jaw. He turned back to face her. His eyes were cold.

"Cat got your tongue? Or is that just Marco?" Red snarled at her.  
>"What the fuck is wrong with you, Reddington?!" She yelled at him, surprising herself with the wavering in her voice.<br>"Probably that you're being a whore." Even in his current state, he could tell the minute the word left his mouth that he'd made a huge mistake.

"Fuck you." Liz spat angrily before turning around and slamming the door in Red's face, leaving him locked out.

Red stumbled as he tried to sit back down, missing the chair and crashing onto the cold floor.

* * *

><p>The sun was starting to rise, and Liz hadn't slept a wink last night. Her eyes burned from the all the tears that had streaked down her cheeks, leaving her eyes feeling empty. She sat on the side of the bed with her fingers running through her hair.<p>

She was angry. She was so fucking angry. She wanted to punch Reddington, and hit him, and just tell him that he was worthless. That he was a monster. Like she'd done several times before.

But she was hurt. More than anything she couldn't seem to settle that pained feeling inside her gut. The words he'd said to her kept echoing in her mind, and she couldn't seem to get them out.

Liz stood up and pulled the curtain open, suddenly cringing and squinting as the bright sunlight flooded into the room. After her eyes finally seemed to adjust to the light she looked ahead of her. The beach stretched far in front. What she had thought was concrete from the airplane actually looked like black stones by the water. Next to the beach, cliffs stood out tall and mighty.

It was beautiful.

She slowly turned out and headed to the bathroom. Maybe she could wash out her feelings. Or just indulge in sorrow as the water soaked her skin.

* * *

><p>He reached for the glass on the bar in front of him, and lifted it to his lips before realizing it was empty.<p>

"Another one." Red ordered the bartender, who looked onto him with pity.  
>"I'm sorry sir, but I can't serve you anymore."<p>

Red grumbled in response and headed inside the small bar. He could just refresh himself, and head onto another bar that would be willing to serve him.

The bathroom was small and only lit by a light bulb hanging on a wire from the ceiling. Red peed, and moved to the sink to wash his hands. As he looked up he caught a glance of himself. He looked like a mess. His eyes were red, and there were big bags under his eyes. His scruff made him look sickly.

Was this what Liz had been faced with last night?

"I thought you'd be off fucking Marco somewhere."

How had he said that to Lizzie? To sweet, dear, Lizzie?

No wonder she thought he was a monster. He was.

Red started to feel the rage building up inside of him. It felt like his insides were just tearing apart. He pulled his arm back and threw his fist toward the mirror, shattering his monstrous reflection. His fist shook, as he saw the blood streak down his fingers.

With his other hand he turned the tap on and run the water over his shaking fist. After a few minutes, Red felt himself backing against the wall and sliding down, crumpling onto the floor.

* * *

><p>It was four in the afternoon, and Liz still hadn't seen Red today. Probably for the better. She still hadn't gotten over what he'd said to her. She wasn't sure she ever could get over what he had said. He'd cut her deep.<p>

The beach however proved to be a nice break from the anxiety bubbling within her. She had been able to take her book and just read. Unfortunately she'd only gotten through a few pages before her mind snapped back to Red. He was like a rubber-band around her wrist — she could only pull so far before it smacked back down.

She put on her shorts and sunglasses, before grabbing her bag and heading to the bar that was behind the beach.

Liz felt her stomach drop as she reached the bar and saw a figure slumped up on a barstool. Of course it was Red.

"So fucking typical." She said angrily under her breath.

Somehow Red had heard her and quickly turned around. Maybe she'd wanted him to hear her.

"Lizzie!" He suddenly jumped up, still stumbling a bit.

Obviously he had just kept drinking since she'd last seen him. She could smell him from several feet away.

"Fuck off." She said before turning on her heel and heading out the way she'd come in.

She was about to exit, when she stopped and saw him a few feet behind her, "And find somewhere else to sleep tonight, will you."

* * *

><p>And there he found himself. Sitting at the bar, about to down another glass of whiskey. His throat felt dry and his whole body ached.<p>

Red closed his eyes and sighed heavily. How had he managed to fuck up this badly?

He pressed his palms on the wooden bar-top and pushed his body up. He winced as the skin surrounding his knuckles shifted. Red pulled out his wallet and threw a few too many bills on the bar.

"Keep the change." Red said, suddenly silencing the bartender who had began to object.

The bartender quickly nodded and grabbed the notes.

Red turned and left the bar. He had to do something.

* * *

><p>"Lizzie." Red's voice stopped Liz in her tracks.<br>"I swear to god, Red, don't get any closer to me." She said coldly.

She had just come in after eating on a small terrace of a restaurant called Mamma Mia. The employees had actually managed to put her in a good mood, which was almost a miracle. But now that feeling was beginning to fade as she faced Red in the darkness of the villa.

"I told you not to come back here."  
>"Lizzie, please just listen to me." Red pleaded, taking one step forward, causing Liz to take a step back.<p>

Give him a chance. One of the waitresses had told her, after she had come into the restaurant, looking like a wreck, and spilling her guts.

Liz stopped suddenly, folding her arms in front of her chest, "Fine. You have one minute."

To me it sounds like he loves you very much. Her words had struck Liz, and she had tried to deny it. Somehow they had assumed she was talking about her boyfriend or lover or whatever. But for some reason she didn't tell them he wasn't.

"Lizzie, I acted idiotically." He said, taking two steps towards her.

She simply nodded and stood firm.

"I messed up, and I… I'm so sorry."

Liz bit her tongue and looked up at Red, "Thirty seconds."

Red started panicking. She needed to listen to him.

"I hate to think that this is how you see me now. There aren't many people in the world who can even see beyond the Concierge of Crime, but for some reason you did."

His voice was becoming unsteady. Liz definitely hadn't seen this side of him before.

"I know you won't forgive me, I will never expect you to. I'm just so sorry, Lizzie."

Red's eyes slowly darted searching her face for a response.

Liz took a step forward, "So why did you do it?"

He looked lost.

"Why did you say those things to me, Red?"

Red's cheek twitched.

Suddenly they were close. Red could feel her body radiating heat against him, yet still not touching.

"I just…" He stopped, as he found himself entranced in her blue eyes.

He slowly brought his hand up to her face and ran his fingers gently over her cheek.

"Why?" She whispered softly, her voice barely audible.

It felt like time had stopped. There was nothing but the two of them in that room, and the splashing of the ocean waves outside.

Red moved his face closer to hers, his hand still caressing her cheek, and delicately pressed his lips against hers. Her lips were so soft. Softer than he'd ever imagined. Liz brought her hand up and placed it on top of his.

He pulled away and saw her eyes open wide.

"Red…" She breathed.

Her body felt electric.

"That's why." He whispered as he dropped his hand from her cheek and left the room, leaving her alone in the darkness.


End file.
